Optical communications are rapidly becoming the preferred approach for secure, high-bandwidth communications. The size and weight of large optical structures (lenses or mirrors, including mounts) suited for optical communications has largely precluded their mobile, individual use. The optical equipment has not supported RF communications, forcing users to also carry RF equipment, too.
A compact, lightweight, field deployable antenna system of the present invention enables both optical and RF bidirectional communications (transmit and receive) from a single antenna aperture. Such an antenna may also be stowed for transport.